RWBY- Legacies
by SilverDemios-and-tfireheadz
Summary: Wade Nayemink had a simple job - infiltrate Beacon for Cinder and keep tabs on their top students. He joined the team that had no color name, CWGT, as part of his cover. Despite his mission, he finds himself attracted to the team he was meant to infiltrate. Will he betray his friends or will he help them stop the impending attack on Beacon? Slight Gender-swaps.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a co-written story me and my friend John have begun writing. It features OCs from both of us, as well as a few genderbent characters. This is our first fanfic, so it may be a little shaky at first, but bear with us! Read and Review! We welcome all constructive criticism.)

**Chapter 1**

Ruby practically skipped off the airship, her older brother trailing behind her, shaking his head. She stopped and looked around the docks.

"Hey Yin," she called back to her brother, "Aren't we the only ones arriving this early?"

"Yes Ruby," Yin said, humoring her, "We should be the only ones here," Ruby nodded thoughtfully.

"Well then, who's he?" she pointed across the dock, at a lone boy, his back coat slightly moving in the wind. His hair was rather similar to Ruby's own style, but he was taller and obviously less hyperactive.

"Not sure," Yin muttered, "HEY YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ruby jumped at her brothers' outburst, turning to glare at him. He smiled and shrugged with a smug smile on his face. The guy looked over and walked towards them, a slightly scared expression on his face. His eyes were like a pair of black coals, staring at Ruby, staring into her core. She shook off the feeling and smiled at the guy.

"You can relax," she said, as he got closer, "Yin has a tendency to shout first, ask questions later," she threw a glare at her older brother as she said it. He returned her glare with a mischievous smile.

"Thank God," the new guy said, "I thought I was in trouble. On my first day too," Ruby stopped glaring at Yin and stared at this boy. He was lost in thought, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"You're going to Beacon too?" she asked, somewhat excitedly, "So are we! Who are you? What's your weapon? Do you already have a team?"

"Uh," the new guy backed up under her onslaught of questions, "First, I'm Wade. Second, I have a good weapon. Three, I am on a team, but they were SUPPOSED to meet me here," he said the last part with a hint of irritancy. Ruby lingered on it for about a second, and then went to the question that was most on her mind.

"What weapons do you have?" she asked, her eyes becoming big and anime-y. Wade looked around Ruby at Yin. He gave her a "just go with it" look, and jiggled the duel gold bracers on his wrists, a series of clicking and, amazingly, gun sounds coming from them. He quickly ducked back in front of Ruby and opened his coat.

"I have this pistol," he said, drawing said weapon, handing it to Ruby. She took it like it was a live bomb, which it could have been. She pressed a button, and the barrel grew a knife blade and the stock disconnected from the rest of the gun, a chain trailing between the two pieces. "It does that," he said simply. Yin shrugged, clearly unimpressed. Wade sighed, reaching for his weapon again, reassembling it.

"Sorry about her," Yin said, pulling his little sister into a mock headlock, ruffling her hair, "She's a nut when it comes to weapons. She normally swoons over her own weapon," Wade stood there a blank look on his face, until Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. He nearly had a heart attack.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" A new voice called out. Wade turned around to see a guy striding towards them, a blue baseball hat on his head and a pair of headphones dangling around his neck.

"Hey, C," Yin said, releasing his little sister and fist-bumping his friend, "How was break? You and Gail finally-"

"Thin ice Yin. Thin ice," the new guy warned, "And I told you, call me Caeruleus. Sounds cooler than just 'C' you know," He seemed nice enough, but an odd looking contraption that was like a six-sided box was hanging on the left side of his waist. Wade was skeptical.

"I know man, but seriously, you two are the cutest couple ever," Yin protested, "Everyone wants to see you get together,"

"I assume everyone being you and Nora?" Caeruleus questioned, a mocking smile pulling at his lips. Yin's confident demeanor faltered.

"Pfft… n-no!" he said, "T-tons of people! Like… um…" Caeruleus smirked triumphantly.

"I thought so," he said, smugness in his voice. He turned to Wade, "Wade Nayemnik?" Wade nodded.

"I assume you're my team leader," he said, and Caeruleus nodded.

"Yep! The Team with No Color Name!" he said, "We're working on changing that name…" he trailed off, but regained his composure and put his arm around Wade, "Don't worry buddy, you'll fit in fine," He patted Wade's shoulder and released him. Wade rubbed the wrinkles out of his jacket and put his weapon back in its holster. He noticed Ruby, standing somewhat behind Yin, her face glued to Caeruleus. He also noticed the blush on her face, and the dilated pupils. He filed the information away. It could come in handy later. He shook himself back to reality as he heard Caeruleus calling his name.

"What?" he said.

"I said, want to see the dorms? We'll probably be spending most of our time there," Caeruleus asked patiently. Wade nodded, walking after him.

"Nice meeting you, new guy!" Yin called after him, giving a small wave. He walked off, regretting that Cinder had ordered him to betray them.

\/\/\/

"And, here's our dorm," Caeruleus said, pointing the door out to Wade. It was even less impressive than the leader of said team. It was covered in various scratch marks, even a few stab holes, and oddly enough, some was rotting due to water damage.

"Did a freaking army try to kill this door?" Wade asked, turning back to Caeruleus.

"Nah," he said, as if this was normal, "Just the rest of us training. Or trying to get Nora out…" a look that made Wade nervous crossed Caeruleus' face (A/N: Excalibur face for the Soul Eater fans XD). He tentatively opened the door, and a gunshot blew right by him.

"FOR GODS' SAKE NORA!" a female voice came from inside practically screamed, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Aw come on Gail!" another, more playful voice said from inside, "I just wanted to say hello!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the first girl screamed at Nora again, "GET THE HELL OUT!" A girl with orange hair flew out the door and landed on Wade.

"Hello there are you their new edition I hope so because I've wanted to meet their next teammate for SO long I hope we can be friends," she said, not even taking a breath. Wade started to understand why Caeruleus had gotten that look. He was doused by water and sputtered, spinning around to find the source. Caeruleus was standing there, a trident with glowing prongs in his hand.

"Shoot," he said, "I missed her!" Wade looked to the right and saw a pink blur running down the hallway. He wiped the water off his head, trying desperately to forget what he had just seen.

\/\/\/

Jean and Pyrrhus stepped off the transport, Jean running for the nearest trash can. She stuck her head in and Pyrrhus could practically hear the remains of her lunch coming back up. Weiss and Blake stepped off behind them, Weiss stretching and flexing his legs.

"I wish they had more comfortable seats on those transports," he complained as Blake simply nodded with her head still in her book, "I mean seriously, have they even heard of comfort before?"

"Weiss, it doesn't really matter," Pyrrhus tried to calm the heir; "It's just not comfortable to some. I found it quite comfortable," The heir simply continued his rant, muttering how he was going to take it up with the stooges that built the aircrafts. Jean jogged back over and grimaced as she heard Weiss going on his rant.

"Again?" she groaned, looking to Pyrrhus. He sighed and nodded, "I wonder how Ren and Nora did during their break?" Pyrrhus started to imagine a hyperactive Nora in a possibly very quiet household. It always ended up bad.

"Better not to think about it," He decided, Jean nodding in agreement. Weiss' rant was interrupted by Sun dropping next to Blake.

"Morning everyone!" he said, a permanent mischievous look on his face, "How was your break?"

"It was almost as good as this book," Blake said, turning a page, "However, it was better than spending the entire time with Heir Complainer over there,"

"For the love of…!" Weiss growled, "I'm just saying that those people have something against ass comfort,"

"Beautiful, Snow King," Jean snickered, using the nickname Yin had given Weiss at the beginning of the year. A glare from Weiss shut her up and she shrunk behind her partner. Pyrrhus put his arm protectively around his partner and shook his head at Weiss. The heir gave the evil eye and stomped away. Blake stared after her teammate, then shrugged and returned to her book, with Sun trying to steal her bow. Pyrrhus turned to grab his bag, and noticed one last student who had yet to get off the transport. It was a girl in a teal jacket and hood, and a pair of gauntlets around her wrists. She looked at Pyrrhus, but glanced away quickly.

"Hey," Pyrrhus called out to her, "You supposed to get off here?" The girl nodded, still not making eye contact, "You on a team? I haven't seen you before," Another nod. It occurred to Pyrrhus that she might just be incredibly shy. Jean noticed and nudged Pyrrhus.

"That's Tikal Jaeger, from Caeruleus' team," she said, "She's really shy. I don't really know why," Tikal started walking quickly towards them, trying to get through but was stopped by Sun.

"Hiya Tikal," he grinned, "How things going?" Tikal's only response was an attempt to pull her arm free and keep walking. "Come on, T. I can't be that unappealing," he sniffed under his arm,

"I'm pretty sure I showered today…" this raised a small giggle from Tikal and a tiny smile from Blake. Then Tikal used the opportunity to silently get away from Sun. He glanced around, and then saw her small form dashing off farther down the path. He smiled smugly, knowing he'd made her laugh. Blake gave him what he called a "weird look" and returned to her reading. Pyrrhus stared at his teammates and friends. It had been a fun half-year, even without the Vital Tournament.

\/\/\/

Cinder waited patiently for Wade to send his report. She had hired him on good word from her despicable henchman Roman Torchwick, but she trusted Roman about as far as she could throw him, which didn't lead too much. The screen she was standing in front of lit up and she turned her attention to it. A message scrolled across the screen:

Infiltration successful and subjects have no suspicions. They are very powerful at first glance, but I hold doubts. –Message End-

Cinder smirked as she read the last part of his report. They were powerful? She doubted this factor. She had been sending Roman out for Dust for the past few months, getting more and more that she needed. When she made her move, Beacon wouldn't see it coming. She moved one of the black pawns on her chessboard. The game had begun.

(A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter in RWBY: Legacies! We hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please rate and review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wade sat in the classroom uncomfortably. The rest of his teammates sat next to him, Caeruleus with his feet on the lecture hall desk, Gail with her nose buried in a book and Tikal with her hood up and blocking her face from him.

"Mr. Nayemnik!" Wade sat up straight in his seat, surprised by the teacher calling him.

"Yes, Professor Oobleck?" he said nervously.

"It would help if you paid attention in my class, Mr. Nayemnik," he said, "Besides, I could always assign extra work," Wade groaned and his head hit the desk. He raised it slightly and let it drop again.

\/\/\/

Caeruleus suppressed a smirk at his teammate's discomfort. He nudged Gail, who looked up from her reading, slightly annoyed. He silently motioned to Wade and she shared his smirk. Tikal shot him a glare, which surprised him. She never really did anything except take notes and mope.

"MR. EQUITEM!" Oobleck yelled and Caeruleus panicked, losing his balance and falling backwards. Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at him, twitching on the ground like a total idiot. The bell rang, saving him from further embarrassment. He picked up his trident in travel form and made his way to the main courtyard. As he made his way down the hall to combat class, he closed his eyes and kept walking. He didn't even see that he was on an intercept course with a small girl in a red hood. He kept on walking until he ran into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Crap. Sorry there, Ruby," he said, offering her his hand, "I kind of zoned out there," She accepted the outstretched hand, but didn't say anything to him. He didn't take in the red checks, slight shaking or the extremely nervous look in her eyes and walked away.

\/\/\/

Gail sat on the sidelines of the training arena, checking her weapon. Lock-Load was not very complex, but the Dust bullets left an extremely annoying substance on the inside of the barrel which was a pain to clean. She usually had Caeruleus use Neptune to clean it, but he was running late, and she was going against their newest recruit.

"I get the same problem," Wade said from behind her. Gail jumped and turned to him, a very annoyed look on her face. He tossed her a small vial of clear liquid. "This works a lot better than a simple brush. It attracts all the Dust in the barrel to it, and then wash it out with a bit of water," Gail nodded at him, pocketing the vial. He smiled back at her and walked to the training field. She stood up, placing Lock-Load over her shoulder. With a single jump, she landed in front of him on the training field.

"Let me warn you ahead of time," she said, cocking her rifle and aiming it at him, "I'm stronger than I look,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Wade said, cocking his gun, and leveling it at her. They stood there, simply looking at each other for a few moments, but Gail broke the staring contest, firing a shot from her rifle. Wade rolled to the side, and released a volley of shots, then turned his gun into his chain knife and threw it at Gail. She blocked the toss with her barrel, but the chain twisted around it. She tugged at it, trying to get it free, but Wade closed the distance quickly, throwing a punch. She ducked underneath it, the chain dislodging. She flipped back a few yards, and then opened fire on Wade. His chain was a blur as he spun and flailed his arms, deflecting all of Gail's shots, and all the while moving closer. Gail aimed at the ground, a small glow covering part of the floor. She took a chunk out of the ground and threw it at him with her telekinesis, but he dodged easily, covering the distance in a few quick steps. Gail didn't even have time to react as Wade got in close and but the blade of his knife against her throat.

"Wow!" The two of them heard and turned towards the noise. Caeruleus was standing there, his trident glowing with energy, "That looks like fun! Mind if I play too?" He swept his trident at them, a wave of water appearing from thin air, roaring straight for Wade. Gail used his distraction to her advantage, tripping him and jumping away. Wade fell to the floor and looked up to see the wave bearing down on him. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, but someone jumped in front of him, cutting the wave in two. He looked up to see Tikal standing in front of him, her gauntlet's claws glowing with energy.

"Thanks," he said, getting off the floor and switching his weapon back to pistol form. Caeruleus and Gail took up fighting stances and attacked the duo. Tikal took on Caeruleus, which revealed much to Wade. For one thing, she was fast. Really fast. She dodged the streams of water with plenty of ease, Caeruleus visibly struggling to keep up. Wade got Gail again, this time attacking him with her bayonet. He blocked the first strike with the slide of his pistol, and used his mind-reading to predict her next move.

_Alright, next, I'll sweep out his legs, and a stock to the chest. He'll never see it coming!_

Wade smirked, and when the leg sweep came, he jumped and sidestepped the rifle stock. Gail stepped back, obviously surprised, but Wade swept out Gail's legs and pointed his pistol at her. He smirked at her, and slid the pistol back into its holster, offering a hand to her. She took it, still rather confused and he pulled her up. Tikal walked up, dripping wet, Caeruleus lying on the floor behind her, exhausted. The trident steamed the Dust prongs dull and empty. Tikal took one look at Gail, and then started giggling uncontrollably. Gail looked at her like she had sprouted horns. Wade smiled at her and she actually blushed. On the other hand, Wade figured she didn't have guys like him smile at her all the time, so he forgot about it. Caeruleus sat up, leaning in his trident.

"Man, she must REALLY like you, Wade," he muttered, picking himself off the floor, his trident folding and returning to its travel form, "She never laughs when I do something," To prove his point, he shot a bit of water at Gails' feet, causing her to fall, her rifle slamming into her gut, winding her. Wade had to suppress a chuckle; Tikal didn't even crack a smile. "See what I mean?" Caeruleus shrugged as he picked Gail up off the floor, for some reason holding her bridal style.

"Uh… C?" Gail stuttered. Caeruleus seemed to realize what he was doing and set her down. They both developed sudden interests in objects on opposite sides of the room.

"Alright then," Wade said slowly, looking from one to the other, "We should probably get back to our dorms. We need to change," Caeruleus nodded, uncharacteristically quiet, Gail did the same. Wade and Caeruleus headed straight to the dorms while the girls went to shower and change out of their combat clothes. Caeruleus stayed rather silent as they exited the training part of the school, Wade practically feeling the embarrassment rolling off him. "So, how 'bout you and Gail?" he asked, more playful than mean.

"I swear to God, Wade, I will throw you off the cliff," Caeruleus practically snarled at him, "Stupid Yin, spreading rumors around the school… oughta shove those gauntlets up his…" and continued to mutter some choice words about Yin.

"I take it you don't like him," Wade said, choosing his words carefully.

"Heck, no, he's a good guy," Caeruleus snorted, "I just think he can be a bit of an ass sometimes," Yin rounded the corner, arms folded, a small smile on his face, his lilac eyes gleaming with what Wade had learned to associate with mischief. He was immediately on guard.

"Heard my name!" he said, "Still denying that you and Gail are a cute couple, Caeruleus?"

"Look, Yin," Caeruleus said, his voice reaching a very dangerous tone, "Who I like and don't like is my own business. So you can take your theories and pairings and shove them up your-!" Wade felt the urge to step in.

"Look," he said, stepping between the two boys, "Yin, he obviously would rather not talk about that topic. So why don't you just drop it?" Yin looked from Wade, to Caeruleus, then back to Wade. He raised his arms in mock defeat and backed away.

\/\/\/

Jean sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Her sword was carelessly thrown on the bed beside her. She had screwed up, big time. She had gone to the training arena to train with Pyrrhus, and maybe get the big guy to ask her on a date, but the only thing she'd succeeded in doing was finding Cardin, who STILL had it out for her, even after the events in the Forest of Forever Fall. She groaned, falling back onto the bed and covering her face with her hands. She heard someone come up in front of her, but she didn't get up.

"Not now, Nora," she muttered, "I'm not in the mood,"

"Well, I can always come back later," a male voice that DEFINITELY was not Nora said. Jean uncovered her eyes to see Pyrrhus standing over her, a stupid smile on his face. "You look down," Jean giggled slightly. She sat up, leaning on her hands and faced her partner.

"Pyrrhus," she said, looking down, reddening like a rose, "Want to…"

"I'd be happy to," the guy said, sitting next to her, putting an arm around her. His eyes narrowed and his happy expression faded, replaced by suspicion. "You see that?" Jean followed his gaze out the window and into the courtyard. Team CGTW's, or whatever their team name was, newest member was standing in the courtyard, talking into a scroll, but he kept looking around suspiciously.

"That's not weird at all," Jean said, leaning forward to get a better look. The new guy ended the call and walked towards the entrance to the dorms portion of the campus, no longer glancing over his shoulder every second. "We got to tell Caeruleus!" Jean said urgently, turning to the door. Pyrrhus stopped her, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know what he was doing," he said, choosing his words very carefully, "For all we know he could have been talking to family. Maybe he got in the same way you did," Jean hadn't thought of that. Then he'd have a good reason to be looking over his shoulder while telling his parents how he got in. Pyrrhus took his hand off her shoulder and walked to his bed, flopping down. "Besides, Caeruleus is a good person. He can handle whatever comes his way," He had a point there. Jean remembered seeing him in initiation. He'd drowned an Ursa on dry land. She walked over and sat on the edge of Pyrrhus' bed. He was right, Caeruleus could handle it. He always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since the beginning of the semester, and Wade had grown rather close to his teammates, which him even more miserable, knowing he had to betray them. Cinder had given him strict orders not to grow too attached to them, but he couldn't help it. They were such likeable people, especially Tikal. He looked out over the Beacon grounds from his balcony perch, the stars glinting like a thousand diamonds. He reluctantly pulled out his scroll and made a call. It rang once and Cinder picked up.

"_Took you long enough," _she said, "_What do you have to report?"_

"Hello to you too," Wade muttered, "Nothing really, but you requested updates at the end of each day, so here I am,"

"_Do not presume to talk to me like one of your idiot friends,_" Cinder said maliciously, "_I hold your contract, remember?_" Wade sighed and put his back against the railing.

"If you were here, I wouldn't need a contract, now would I?" Wade asked. He froze as he felt someone coming towards him from the side. "I need to go," he said into the scroll, snapping the thing shut. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped a few feet in the air.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" a small voice said. Wade landed from his temporary flight and looked at the owner of the voice. She had raven-black hair reaching her shoulders, a kind of petite face that Wade found rather cute and electric-blue eyes that were full of wonder. He noticed the light blue hood on the back of the girl's jacket and a light bulb went off in his mind.

"Tikal?" he said, still rather astounded, "You startled me,"

"I'm sorry," she said again, staring at her feet, the one drawing circles in the carpet. With her hood off, Wade thought she actually looked pretty cute.

"Don't worry about it," he said, leaning against the railing, looking over the grounds again, "Care to join me?" Tikal nodded and leaned on the railing next to him. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"So," Tikal said nervously, "Who were you talking to?" Wade clenched and unclenched his right hand, trying to think of a good lie.

"An old friend," he said, "One I haven't seen for a while," Tikal simply nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said, sliding a bit closer to him. Wade got off the railing and started walking back to their dorm.

"I'm going to get some sleep," he said to Tikal, "You should get some too. And Tikal," she looked at him with those electric-blue eyes, "You look cuter without the hood," Tikal blushed furiously and put her hood up again. Wade chuckled and kept walking. He had barely walked two feet when he felt Tikal's hand grab his arm again. She fell, and her hood brushed off, revealing her eyes closing on their own accord. He grabbed her and gently picked her up bridal style, with her leaning into his chest. He carried her the rest of the way and quietly opened the door to their dorm, placing Tikal on her bed and gently pulling her sheets over her. He lay down in his bed as well, staring at Tikal until sleep took him too.

\/\/\/

Caeruleus yawned and stretched, feeling his still sleeping body groaning as he got up.

"Come on," he grunted to himself, almost pulling himself out of bed, "Get up. Got a long day ahead of us," He stumbled into the bathroom and started a warm shower to counter the chilly late winter air. He let the water run over his head and down his body, feeling the reviving properties of the water wake him up more. He shut off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist in case anyone was up. He opened the door to see everyone still sound asleep. He glanced at Neptune resting against his dresser and his face split open with an evil smile. He took hold of his trident, the weapon humming with energy when he took it. He aimed the three prongs at each of his teammates and closed one eye in concentration. He sent three small jets of water at them all at once, and it had the intended effect. They all sat up at once, coughing and sputtering. He doubled over in laughter, his feet kicking at the air.

"CAERULEUS!" Gail yelled and walked over. He wiped a tear from his eye and stood up. She glared at him, bringing her foot back. Caeruleus didn't have time to react as she kicked him, full force too, between the legs. He immediately flew upward, his head embedding in the ceiling, his crotch on fire with pain. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Gail's voice was muffled, but still audible.

"Come on, it was hilarious!" Caeruleus called back, his voice an octave higher than usual. He managed to pull his head out of the ceiling and fell back to the floor, his teammate's laughter loud as his. He joined them too, his laughter melding with theirs, and they couldn't control it. Caeruleus sat back, still laughing, and noticed the clock. His laughter stopped and his eyes widened. "Hey guys, do you realize what time it is?" His teammates stopped and looked at the clock too. Their eyes widened too, and they scrambled to get into their uniforms. Caeruleus hurriedly pulled on his shirt and jacket while Gail walked over to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to have a minor brain malfunction and just stare at her.

"For the record," she whispered to him, "It WAS kinda funny," she gave him her best smile and left him there, still trying to process what had just happened. Wade waved his hand in front of his face, but Caeruleus just stood there.

"She just… she…" he stuttered, pointing at Gail, then his cheek.

"Uh, dude?" Wade said, rapping him on the head a couple times, "Class?" Caeruleus snapped out of his stupor and finished pulling on his jacket, slipping his hat on and placing his headphones around his neck.

"Alright," he said confidently, "To class!"

\/\/\/

Caeruleus groaned and put his head on the lunch table. They had gotten to their class late and received a full week of detention. Then he'd remembered that his homework for his next class was still in his dorm room, and he received ANOTHER detention from Professor Oobleck. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his black and blue hair.

"Sorry guys," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda walked us into that one,"

"Relax, Caeruleus," Gail said, picking at her salad, "I mean, it's not like today could get any worse, right?" No sooner had she finished speaking than one of the juniors plopped himself down in the seat next to Gail.

"Hi sis," the new guy said, practically pushing Wade off his seat, "Still hanging with bottom feeders like this I see,"

"Hey!" Caeruleus said, shooting up, "I take offense to that!" The new guy ignored him, and focused his attention on Gail.

"Silva," Gail said, her hands clenched into fists and she visibly was trying to contain herself, "Go away,"

"Gail, do you know this poser?" Caeruleus asked her.

"Yeah," she muttered, "This is Silva Goodwitch, my adopted brother," Caeruleus felt his jaw drop. Then he burst out laughing. Silva stared at him.

"Sorry, sorry," Caeruleus said, still laughing slightly, "I just didn't expect the great Silva Goodwitch to look like such an aristocrat!"

"How dare you!" Silva snarled, his right hand going for the grip of his sword, "I will tear you apart!" Caeruleus smirked, his left hand resting on Neptune. Silva struck first, his blade coming around in an arc, but Caeruleus spun out of the way. Silva growled, pointing the tip at him, and pulling the trigger, the chamber of the gun charging with a white light. Caeruleus disappeared in a pillar of water. Silva desperately looked around for him, but found the point of a trident at his throat.

"You know, for a big talker, you got little game," Caeruleus said, letting Silva go, "You really don't belong here do you?"

"Shut up," Silva snarled, "I deserve this more than you do!" Caeruleus widened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Well then, prove it," he said, putting away his trident, "Hit me. I will not fight back, but I will move," Silva smirked and charged the guy, his sword held like a rapier. He thrust his sword forward and at the last second, Caeruleus moved out of the way, his trench coat blinding his adversary. Silva tore the coat off him and snarled, even angrier. He pointed his sword at Caeruleus and pulled the trigger, releasing a volley of bullets, none hitting their mark.

"That's quite enough," Glynda Goodwitch said, materializing behind her son.

"That bottom-feeder insulted me!" Silva spat, "He egged me on! He-"

"Proved that these 'bottom-feeders' are of the same caliber as you," his mother finished sternly, "I want both of you to report to Ozpins office immediately. Oh Silva, one more thing," Her son stiffened. "Hand over your weapon. You have shown you are not ready for its power," The boy threw the weapon to his mother then stormed away. Caeruleus chuckled, watching the "high-and-mighty" Silva Goodwitch being punished like a common schoolboy.

"That was extremely reckless, Caeruleus," Gail said, walking up behind him as he made his way around the destruction he and Silva had caused.

"Eh, he needed to be taken down a few pegs anyway," Caeruleus shrugged.

"You know he won't be happy about this," Gail smirked, "He'll probably try to kill you,"

"Let him," Caeruleus said, his face completely betraying the satisfaction he had taken from humiliating Glynda's son, "He doesn't have the skills to take me head on," Gail laughed and he joined in, the two of them sharing their enjoyment together.

\/\/\/

"Well, this is certainly a first for the both of you," Ozpin muttered, shuffling papers on his desk, "I expected better from you, Silva," Silva just sat there, glaring at Caeruleus. Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his mug. "Regardless, you both have a week of detention and have to fix the cafeteria. I would say that's generous considering your battle,"

"Thanks professor," Caeruleus saluted, "We'll clean it up fast! Won't we Mr. Goodwitch?" He wrapped his arm around Silva, who tried to shrink away from the boy.

"Whatever," he snarled, looking the opposite way. Ozpin waved his hand, sending them out. Caeruleus released Silva, feeling the poor guy had been humiliated enough. Silva stormed out of the office, throwing the door off its hinges and Caeruleus looked through the door at Gale. She shrugged and he shrugged back, giving Ozpin one last glance before he walked out of the office, Gail coming to his side.

\/\/\/

Cinder watched the fight between Caeruleus and Silva unfold on her scroll, a scowl on her normally beautiful features. Roman stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. When Caeruleus showed his strength he smirked.

"Looks like your agent won't do us much good," he snorted. Cinder gave him a murderous glare. She returned to her scroll as he backed away, closing the video file and walking back to her chess board. She moved the white knight forward, capturing one of her pawns. She rolled the piece in her fingers, and then closed them around the small piece. Acrid smoke wafted from her hand, the piece destroyed.


End file.
